fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
HC Copper Blangonga
|weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The HC Copper Blangonga is a HC Variant of the Copper Blangonga, created by BannedLagiacrus. Explanation An old Blangonga that has been wandering in the desert for many years with its troop alongside it. Aesthetic Differences Shiny green eyes in Rage Mode, bright yellow fur on forearms, bluish-orange colored face and underbelly, partially bold tail, and azure-colored claws. Attacks and Moves HC Copper Blangonga shares the same attacks as the High Rank Blangonga (4th Gen) and Copper Blangonga. Copper Blango: Like Blangonga, HC Copper Blangonga has a pack that it can summon. This pack is known as Copper Blango. These desert individuals have an appearance similar to their snowy relatives, however, have a color scheme like Copper Blangonga and are slightly more bulky. HC Copper Blangonga can summon them through roaring or performing certain attacks. Mud Blast: Now the Sand Blast from its mouth causes Muddy. Mega Boulder Toss: It hops backwards and prepares to perform its rock toss, but with a twist. When it throws up the boulder into the air, HC Copper Blangonga will catch the boulder in its hands and quickly throw it at an unsuspecting hunter for massive damage. After the attack, it'll hop backwards. Quicksand Ambush: HC Copper Blangonga will scream at the Copper Blango, causing them to dig underground and rush a random foe from underground, before it also digs. If a Copper Blango passes a hunter, while underground, the hunter will fall into the sand and HC Copper Blangonga will launch itself from under them for massive damage. This attack can catch hunters off guard. Troop Chest Beats: HC Copper Blangonga punches the ground two times, making three Copper Blango jump out of the ground around it, before it and its troop stand up on their hind legs. While on their hind legs, the group beat on their chest together, making a roar effect. If hunters are close to them as they do this, they'll fall to their knees and cover their ears before the roar actually knocks them back with some actual damage. After the chest beats, HC Copper Blangonga will taunt. Stylish Slam: It flips into the air towards a hunter before performing a powerful slam with its body, cracking the ground in a powerful instant. This attack can catch hunters off guard. Wild Punches: Much like Flame Blangonga, it will wildly punch around the area randomly and send small rocks around it with each punch. This attack can't be easily read, though can be evaded easily. The rocks will make hunters dizzy. Too Much Sand: Now when HC Copper Blangonga shakes its body, a small bit of sand will be knocked off it. This sand will make hunters near it dizzy. Stoning!: It looks intensely at one hunter and roars at its pack. This causes the Copper Blango to begin violently tossing small rocks at one hunter, in order to try to make that hunter dizzy. If a hunter gets dizzy from the rock tosses, HC Copper Blangonga will quickly rush at the foe before performing a powerful punch to try to end the hunter's life in one punch! Sand Beam: Rears back longer than usual and fires a long range beam of sand at hunters in front it. This beam can cause Muddy, though can instant kill hunters. Sniffing Mushrooms!: HC Copper Blangonga runs to a patch of mushrooms and sniffs it, leading to it losing its dang mind! When it has sniffed the mushrooms, it attacks randomly with more speed and has no exact pattern how it attacks hunters. Hunters can tell that it is affected by the shrooms by looking for a strange fume from its mouth. This affect from the shrooms last about forty five seconds. Notes *HC Copper Blangonga can be encountered in SR50. *The idea for this beast came from the idea "What if Copper Blangonga had a troop?". Category:Monster Creation Category:Fanged Beast Category:Hard Core Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus